


A Night At The Pool

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	A Night At The Pool

Bella smiled at her daughter as she shifted her from arm to arm and picked up the bag that was on the floor and put it over her shoulder. Just as she she was about to walk out of the bedroom Zsadist came through the door to the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What are you wearing?” Z asked with a deep frown and his brows dropping real low as he looked at his mate. It looked like she was wearing a bra and panties but they were of a different material and looked different from the lace she usually preferred to wear. 

Bella arched a brow and looked down at herself before looking back at him. “A bikini.” Bella said simply as she gestured at the navy blue bikini top and bottom that she was wearing. 

“What is a bikini?” Zsadist asked as he stared very hard at his mate, not liking that she looked to be leaving the room in such a state of undress. 

“It is a swim suit.” 

“Swim suit?”

“You know, to go swimming in? Swimming. At the pool.” 

“The pool?”

“The pool in the back yard.” 

With that explanation he suddenly remembered about the body of water that was in the back yard. He never really payed any attention to it, however it now had all his attention given that his mate was going to go for a swim in it. In her “bikini”. It wasn’t hard for Bella to miss the dark spices of his bonding for her begin to radiate off his body. 

Nalla’s “Papa,” pulled his attention to her. His young was in the same type of material, only it wasn't a bikini but a one piece swimsuit that was hot pink and had a skull and cross bones across the front of it. 

“You are taking Nalla to go swim?” 

Bella smiled as she looked at her daughter. “Of course. Nalla loves to swim, don’t you baby?” Nalla smiled at her mamhen and gave an excited giggle. She loved the water, which was a given considering when they talked about if they should give Nalla a bath they had to spell it out rather than say the word because Nalla would throw a fit if she didn’t get to take a bath after it had been mentioned. 

“Is anyone else going?” The protective male in him growled. 

“Mary, Beth, maybe Marissa and possibly Rhage.” 

Zsadist wasn’t too happy with the idea of Rhage seeing his mate in her ‘bikini’ even if he was going to be with his mate. 

“My nallahm, it’s fine.” Bella said as she came forward and stroked her male’s cheek. 

“I want to go with you both.” 

"Do you even know how to swim?" Bella asked with an arch of her brow. 

"Of course." Zsadist said with a frown. Being hundreds of years old, he had taken baths in lakes and rivers, Phury had taught him how to swim so he wouldn’t accidentally drown. 

“You will need swim trunks.” Bella said with a smile as she dropped her hand from his cheek to his chest, teasing the nipple rings.

“Nalla” Zsadist said with warning. 

Bella smiled again and dropped her hand from his chest. Putting the swim bag down, she gave Zsadist their young and went over to the phone dialing the doggen. 

"Hi Fritz, do you think you could find Zsadist a pair of swim trunks?"

Bella smiled at his answer. "Great. Could you please bring them to our room?" Bella smiled again. "Ok, thank you." Bella hung up the phone and looked at her mate who was giving their young kisses on her cheeks, making the little one giggle. 

"Fritz is coming with swim trunks for you."

Zsadist smiled with love as he moved to Bella, pulling her against his body and pressing a kiss to her lips, his way of thanking her. 

Bella grinned, loving that smile on his face and returned his kiss, caressing his cheek as she did so. 

"Kisses!" Nalla demanded as she looked at her papa. 

Zsadist smirked and turned his head to give his daughter a kiss on her cheek. Nalla smiled and gave her papa a kiss right back. 

A knock at the door interrupted the kissing fest and it was Fritz with the swim trucks. 

“You work fast. Thank you Fritz.” Bella said with a smile. 

Fritz positively beamed at the praise and gave Bella a low bow. “You are most welcome Lady Bell.” 

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes at his name for her. She had Rhev to thank for that, after she had gotten Nalla to address her uncle as Uncle Roster, he had struck back quickly and efficiently. All of the doggen addressed her as Lady Bell now, thanks to her brother.

The swimming trunks were solid black with no designs on them. Perfect for Zsadist who liked to keep his clothing very simple. Bella exchanged the trunks for Nalla with Zsadist. Zsadist changed quickly and Bella’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He was absolutely resplendent with his shirt off, the strong muscles of his chest and arms making her go liquid, the nipple rings flashing, his trunks hugging his hips and then stopping just above his knees, showcasing his strong legs. 

Bella was ready to chuck the whole going swimming, but Nalla nixed that idea right in the bud as she reached out and touched her mahmen’s face. “Swim.” 

Bella sighed and turned to her young and kissed the little one’s hand. 

“Yes, sweetheart, we are going swimming.” Nalla positively cooed at the confirmation, Bella went to pick up the swim bag, but Zsadist beat his mate to it. 

Bella smiled at Z as he put the bag over his shoulder and his hand on her lower back as he escorted his females out of their suite. 

The pool was alive with activity, not surprising given it was the middle of summer and the night held onto the heat of the day. Beth and Marissa were in the pool, laying on some pool mattresses floating around with drinks in their hands, both of them in bikinis. Zsadist actually went red in the face when he caught sight of them and quickly looked away. 

Rhage and Mary were just getting out of the pool, Mary in a simple green one piece swimsuit and Rhage in deep purple swim trunks the same color as his GTO. Rhage smiled when he caught sight of the small family and immediately headed over to them. 

Zsadist confusing the look got ready to beat the holy hell out of Rhage thinking he was going after his mate, when the vampire barely looked at Bella and took Nalla out of her arms. 

Zsadist relaxed and shook his head in exasperation at his own behavior. Of course Rhage didn't have any designs on Bella. It was just because Bella was so exposed that he was feeling on edge. 

Bella rolled her eyes as Rhage took Nalla, wondering if she was going to ever be able to go anywhere in the mansion without having her young hijacked. 

“Uncle Holly!” Nalla squealed with delight as the vampire lifted her up and twirled the little one around. 

Hollywood of course frowned at the name but gave the young kisses against her cheek and cuddled her to his huge chest. 

“Uncle Rhage.” Rhage corrected the young. 

“Holly!” Nalla called out and Rhage just shook his head in resignation and carried the little girl into the pool, grabbing a rubber ducky floater with him. 

Mary was wrapping a towel around her body as Bella and Zsadist approached. 

"You know if Nalla wasn't a baby and his niece I would be almost worried about how quickly he ditches me for her." Mary said with a smile as she watched Rhage place Nalla in the duck floater and start pulling her around the pool while Nalla laughed with joy, her hands splashing in the water. 

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "I always feel like chop liver when the brothers are around Nalla." Bella said as she took the swim bag and laid two towels out on the lounge chairs. "How is the pool?" 

"Perfect." Mary said as she picked up what looked to be a strawberry daiquiri with a little yellow umbrella in it and took a sip. 

Taking Zsadist's hand she guided him over to the steps leading into the pool. Z first looked to Bella before looking speculatively at the pool as he followed her. 

"Are you sure you know how to swim?" Bella asked as she looked back him, one of her dark brows arched in question. 

Zsadist gave her a hard frown. "I have already told you I can swim." 

Bella let go of his hand and held up both of her hands in surrender. 

Bella went down the steps into the water, submerging herself completely before coming back up for air, smoothing her mahogany locks away from her face. Sapphire eyes on her mate as she swam backwards, a come hither smile directed at her male. 

Zsadist walked down the steps into the water. Following her lead he dived into the water and then came back up with a splash for air. 

Following his female he swam up to Bella and curled his arms around her, bringing her against his chest. His scarred lip lifting at her invitation. 

Bella smiled as her mate drew her against him, purring as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his, as she was still utterly captivated by how he looked in swim trunks. 

Bella was just about to kiss her mate when they were rudely splashed. Zsadist just looked startled at the splash while Bella wiped the water from her face and glared at the offender. 

"No knoodling in the pool." Beth said as she floated by the two of them before sucking on her straw, taking a long pull of her rum punch.

"The Queen has spoken, no knoodling in the pool." Marissa said as she floated on the other side of them and gave them a little splash as well. 

"All hail the Queen!" Rhage said as he dragged the duck floater in a slow circle, making Nalla gurgle with laughter. 

"I think the Queen has done more than her fair share of kanoodling in the pool and is what we would call a hypocrite." Bella said as she kept herself pressed against her mate who was trying to keep a smile off his face at all their teasing, even though it had taken him a moment to understand what kanoodling meant. 

Beth gasped and pointed at Bella. "Treason!" 

Marissa shook her head in despair. "To speak to the Queen like that . . . "

Mary was laughing quietly as she sat in the lounge chair still wrapped in a towel holding her drink. 

Bella squeaked in surprise as she was lifted up and thrown over Z's shoulder like a wheat sack. 

"What shall the punishment be my Queen?" Zsadist said as he made a shallow bow to Beth. 

Beth sucked thoughtfully on her straw before speaking. "That treasonous wench's punishment will be throwing her into the deep end of the pool." 

"As my Queen commands." Zsadist said as he gave Beth another shallow bow and started walking to the stairs of the pool with Bella still over his shoulder. He knew the deep end was the other end of the pool seeing as that big mofo Rhage actually had to swim to stay afloat at that end of the pool. 

"I love having such a bloodthirsty Queen." Rhage said with a grin as he gently splashed Nalla who was giggling every time she was hit with the water. "Both figuratively and literally."

Everyone groaned at the pun. 

"I will not stand for this tierney! I will revolt!" Bella yelled as she pressed her hands against Z's back, pushing herself up as much as she could from her position to hurl her threats. 

"Such treasonous words." Marissa said as she watched Zsadist walk out of the pool and was now carrying Bella to the deep end of the pool. "Her punishment is fitting." She said to Beth with a nod of approval before recrossing her legs and taking a sip of her drink. 

"Mary come with me. Let us stand together against Beth's tierney." Bella said as she was carried past Mary. 

"Well, since I'm not a vampire, Beth is not really my Queen. The only one I can really take a stance against is the President of the United States." Mary replied thoughtfully. "Mmmmm now that I think about it I am immortal and not human anymore - so could I even take a stand against the President?" 

"It wasn't like you had your citizenship revoked." Beth said as she watched Bella and Z with a huge grin. 

"That is true." Mary said with a nod of her head. 

Zsadist came to a stop at the deep end of the pool and pulled Bella into his arms so he was cradling her against his large muscular chest before looking at Rhage. "Can you please move my young out of the way so I can throw her mahmen into the pool?" 

Rhage laughed as he swam away from Zsadist and Bella, pulling Nalla along with him. 

Bella lifted her hand and cupped Zsadist's cheek gently. "You're not really going to throw me in, right? You wouldn't do that to your shellan." Her big sapphire eyes luminous as she blinked prettily at him. 

Zsadist smirked and lifted his big shoulders in a shrug. "Orders of the Queen." And promptly dumped Bella into the pool. 

Bella came up with a sputter and pulled her hair out of her face as she treaded water and glared at her hellren. 

Zsadist returned her glare with a wink. 

“Zsadist, your Queen commends you on performing your duty to the crown.” Beth said formally as she held up her glass in a toast to Z. 

“Here here!” Marissa said as she held up her drink, Mary following suit. Rhage held up Nalla out of the water as his toast to his brother, at which Nalla was not happy about. “Swim! Swim! Swim Uncle Holly!” 

Everyone had a good laugh at that, even Bella lost her glare and smiled with laughter at her young and Rhage. 

Zsadist bowed to his Queen before jumping into the pool to collect his mate. 

“Not so fast mister.” Bella said as she swam away from her hellren as he went after her. Of course Zsadist was a faster swimmer and caught up with his mate easily enough and snagged his arm around her stomach and started towing her to the shallow end of the pool. 

“Zsadist! Put me down! As far as I am concerned you are in the dog house after what you just did.” Bella growled as she tried unsuccessfully to pull Zsadist’s arm off her waist. 

Zsadist paused for a moment and looked at Mary with a lifted brow. 

Between teaching him how to read and the counseling she provided, Mary and Zsadist had grown so close that she knew just by his look what he was asking. 

“Dog house means that you are in trouble and will probably end up sleeping on the couch.” Mary said with a nod of her head, her eyes flickering to Rhage with an arched brow as he had just recently got himself out of the dog house. Rhage caught the look and had the audacity to shoot her a grin, as Rhage still had yet to shake his habit of putting his foot in his mouth. 

Zsadist gave Mary a nod of thanks and continued making his way out of the pool. Once he was out of the pool he carried his mate over to one of the lounge chairs she had put a towel on and sat down with her in his lap. 

Bella growled at his man handling of her and was about to read him the riot act when he started nibbling on her neck, his hands stroking her hips and thighs, instantly turning her anger into something else entirely. 

“Didn’t you just punish me for doing this exact same thing?” Bella asked, unable to help herself from reacting to his touch, her hands resting on his strong shoulders, feeling the muscles flex as his hands moved across her body. 

Zsadist looked up with a devious smirk. “We are not allowed to do this in the pool.” 

Bella laughed and kissed him, while Beth looked away from the couple in disgust, Marissa and Mary smiled at the kissing pair and Rhage covered his and Nalla’s eyes.

Beth sighed and looked at Marissa and said “I am going to have to choose my words more carefully next time I issue a royal decree.” 

Marissa nodded her head with a smile as she took another sip of her drink.


End file.
